


Допрос

by Baefrances



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baefrances/pseuds/Baefrances
Summary: Очевидно, супер-важные вопросы Дирка должны быть заданы именно посреди ночи, а как же еще?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Interrogation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641675) by [goingtoalaska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtoalaska/pseuds/goingtoalaska). 



— Ты бы был моим другом, если бы я все время кричал? Постоянно?

Тодд открывает глаза, и охватывает взглядом звезды и края их джиппа, приобретенного сомнительным способом. Он разлегся на заднем сидении, в то время как Дирк занял переднее — он провозгласил, что там самое подходящее местечко для его ног. Воздух свежий, а сама ночь довольно тихая, и что-то подсказывает Тодду, что сегодня ему не удастся поспать.

— В смысле, все бы было так же, как и сейчас, только я бы при этом все время кричал. Практически без остановки.

Тодд на минуту задумывается.

— Наверное, нет.

Он поплотнее натягивает одеяло и оборачивается, стараясь найти ту удобную позицию, в которой был — он готов был поспорить — всего минуту назад. Но Дирк не закончил.

— Ты был бы все еще моим другом, если бы у меня вместо руки был крокодил?

— Дирк, что за херню ты несешь?

— Ладно. Ладно. На это раз серьезно. Банан вместо руки или, или, постоянное преследование трактором? Очень медленное. Типа, ты можешь убежать, но он будет следовать за тобой, очень медленно, куда бы ты ни отправился.

— Что?

— Тебе нужно выбрать.

— То есть либо я потеряю руку, либо кто-то попытается меня…

— Ты не потеряешь руку. Она банан.

— Разве бананы не гниют?

— Этот каждый день обновляется.

— Я могу съесть банан?

— Да, но это отвратительно.

— Почему? Это же банан, верно?

— Это твоя рука!

— А это больно?

Пауза.

— Нет, практически. Но ощущения очень странные. Как будто тебе делают операцию, но ты в сознании.

Тодду интересно, какую операцию Дирк перенес, и почему он был в сознании все это время, но они не об этом сейчас разговаривают.

— Все равно выберу банан. Не люблю, когда меня преследуют.

— Справедливо. Ладно. Никто не может запомнить, как ты выглядишь, или все считают тебя уродливым.

— Я ничего из этого не выберу.

— Ты не можешь так сделать, это будет означать, что ты выберешь все сразу, — спокойно объясняет Дирк.

— Ладно. Ладно. Никто не помнит, как я выгляжу? Даже семья и друзья?

— Никто и никогда тебя не узнает.

— Даже если я буду носить одну и ту же шляпу каждый день?

— Никаких шляп. Если ты попытаешься нацепить что-то запоминающееся, это просто исчезнет.

— Тогда я ограблю банк.

— Если ты используешь свое проклятие как подарок, тебя укусит акула. Я не могу поверить, что ты бы отказался дружить со мной, если бы я постоянно кричал.

— Было бы очень сложно узнать тебя.

— Я мог бы выкрикивать факты и пустячки о моей жизни. Ты же не знаешь, что именно я мог бы кричать.

— Мне не нравится, когда на меня кричат.

— Твой слух адаптируется.

— Может быть.

— Был бы ты моим другом, если бы все было так же, за единственным исключением — я никогда не ел бы с ножом и вилкой? Каждый раз, когда мы приходили в ресторан, я бы отбрасывал столовые приборы и пускал в ход свои пальцы?

— Я бы заказывал тебе только пиццу и чипсы.

— А я бы каким-то образом всегда заканчивал с супом или пастой в тарелке.

— Мерзость.

— И на мне всегда была бы белая футболка, в конце концов с низу до верху заляпанная. Ты бы дружил со мной?

— Может быть. Зависит от того, сколько бы раз нам приходилось есть вместе.

— Окей. Был бы ты моим другом…

— Господи, Дирк, сколько еще у тебя подобного?

—… если бы я лаял на каждую собаку, которую вижу.

— Ты и так лаешь на каждую собаку, которую встречаешь.

— Не на каждую.

— Тот лабрадор из города, казалось, будет преследовать нас вечно.

— Ты бы был моим другом, если бы у меня было четыре языка?

— Да.

— Я не сказал тебе где.

— Пожалуйста, не надо.

— Ты бы был моим другом, если бы я был покрыт шерстью?

— Да.

— Ты бы был моим другом, если бы я был геем?

Тодд моргнул.

— Что? Конечно был бы.

— Ты бы был моим другом, если бы вместо «привет», я бы бил людей в…

— Дирк, ты думаешь, я бы не был твоим другом, если бы ты оказался геем?

— Чисто гипотетически, Тодд.

— Ладно. — Тодд медлит, раздумывая, развивать ли дальше эту тему, но сдается.

— Бил людей… куда?

— Просто бил их, попадая в какую-то часть тела. Случайную.

— Мог бы я оградить тебя от знакомства с людьми?

— Нет.

— Конечно же нет.

— Ну?

— Я бы все еще был твоим другом. Но я бы не представлял тебя своим друзьям.

— Но я уже знаю всех твоих друзей, — со смешком выдает Дирк.

— Эй. У меня могло бы быть больше друзей. Друзей с работы, например.

— Я твой единственный друг с работы.

— Ты и котенок.

— И Фара, — определенная интонация возникает в голосе Джентли, похожая на ту, что присуща Аманде, когда та смотрит на кого-то привлекательного. Тодд ненавидит этот тон в голосе Аманды, да и в голосе Дирка его слышать ему не нравится. — Она вроде как тоже друг с работы.

— Вообще я имел в виду отель, но…

— Фара крутая, не так ли? С ее… пушками, крутыми куртками и ее… крутостью, — если Дирк попробует казаться безразличным чуть сильнее, то его сосуды наверняка лопнут.

— Ну да.

— Я думаю, ее парень думает, что она лучшая на свете.

— У нее есть парень?

— Я так не думаю. А почему ты спрашиваешь, Тодд? Почему это тебе так интересно, одинока ли Фара?

Тодд открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но потом передумывает.

— Очень умно, Дирк.

— А я умный, ведь да? — Тодд слышит самодовольную ухмылку в его голосе. — Ну так..?

— Я не заинтересован, к великому огорчению Аманды.

— Ой. Окей. Вы двое кажетесь просто… заинтересованными.

Он пытается спрятать это, но в его голосе определенно есть нотка облегчения.  
Тодд садится.

— Дирк Джентли, мне кажется, ты влюбился.

Дирк дергается так, будто его током ударило, а в его глазах блестит паника. Его волосы взлохмачены от попыток спать сидя, и он выглядит как сплошной беспорядок, отчего Тодд невольно улыбается, хотя подозревает, что выглядит сейчас не лучше.

— Что? Я? Влюбился? Нет. Что… и, более того, кто бы это… и как… и что это вообще… и что…

— Все в порядке. Честно, мне не нравится Фара. И я не нравлюсь ей тоже, как мне кажется, что бы мне Аманда не говорила о куртках.

— Фара? — растерянность не покинула его взгляд. Несколько достаточно существенных кусочков паззла собираются в голове Тодда. Он поддельно и долго зевает, чтобы скрыть осознание, отобразившееся на его лице.

— Ты должен пригласить ее на свидание как-нибудь, — он говорит в таком небрежном тоне, который только может воспроизвести. Дирк все еще пялится на него, и Тодд старается не замечать этого, хотя сердце в грудной клетке с ума сходит, а дыхание замедлилось. — Ладно. Значит, ты предпочел бы дом из шоколада или сырого мяса?

— Это отвратительно, — Дирк думает. — Однозначно, шоколад.

— Хороший выбор.

— Ты забываешь, как ходить или как говорить по-английски?

— А я могу на нем читать?

— Не-а.

— Забываю, как ходить. Твои друзья верят, что ты сделал что-то плохое, но ты не сделал, или твои друзья не верят, что ты сделал что-то хорошее, что ты как раз таки сделал?

— Второе.

— Почему?

— Потому что я бы сделал что-то хорошее. — Дирк закрывает глаза. — Это был серьезный вопрос. Разве они должны быть серьезными?

— Про шоколад был очень серьезный, — Тодд запинается. — Ты был бы моим другом, если бы я…

— Да.

— Я же даже еще ничего не сказал.

— Я знаю, — улыбается Дирк. — Был бы ты моим другом, если бы у меня от тебя были секреты?

— Зависит от секрета.

— Если бы я даже не мог сказать тебе, что это за секрет, или даже подтвердить или опровергнуть, что у меня есть какие-либо секреты.

— Я не знаю. — Дирк выглядит расстроенным, и Тодд смягчается. — Скорее всего.

Дирк пристально вглядывается в него из-за спинки кресла.

— Ты бы был моим другом, если бы я сделал что-то неразумное?

— За всю нашу дружбу, Дирк, ты только и делал, что неразумные вещи. Я не знаю, как бы отреагировал, если бы ты сделал что-то разумное.

— Это было грубо. Тогда, пусть это будет что-то неловкое.

— И таких ситуаций было предостаточно.

— Тодд. — Эта игра чувствуется иначе, когда подключен зрительный контакт. Дирк все еще глазеет на него из-за спинки, комкая обивку сидения своими тонкими длинными пальцами.

— Да. Я бы был твоим другом.

— Даже если подразумевалось что-то неуместное? Если бы это усложнило отношения между нами, сделало их некомфортными на некоторое время? Может, навсегда?

— Дирк. Я сказал да.

Тишина затянулось, и Тодду стало интересно, умеет ли Дирк засыпать с открытыми глазами. Кажется, будто он вовсе не дышит, их обволакивает интимное и странное чувство медлительности течения времени — этому способствует обстановка совместного времяпровождения в машине посреди ночи. Оба не спят, вместе, и весь остальной мир на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

— Дирк?

— Ш-ш.

— Что?

— Я пытаюсь набраться смелости, чтобы… в общем, не обращай внимания.

— Поцеловать меня?

— Что?

— Ты пытаешься набраться смелости, чтобы поцеловать меня?

— Нет, — отвечает Дирк, но через мгновение перебивает самого себя, — да. Как ты узнал?

Тодд думает: «Твои намеки так же незаметны, как испуганный носорог. Потому что ты буквально признался, что влюблен в меня. Потому что ты пялишься на мои губы уже десять минут».

Но вместо всего этого вслух выдает:

— Такова уж работа детектива.

— Ох. Хорошо. Ты хорошо справляешься. Молодец, мой… мой юный ассистент…

И снова тишина. Дирк смотрит в чернильную ночную темноту где-то за спиной Тодда, и выражение его лица меняется с каждой мыслью, что проносится у него в голове.

— И как все проходит? — спросил Тодд. — Решительности прибавилось?

— Нет, не очень.

— Может, для начала стоит перейти на заднее сидение?

— Точно. Пожалуй.

Он неловко приводит в движение свои руки и ноги и начинает карабкаться к Тодду. Так или иначе, ему приходится проделывать поистине гимнастические трюки, и иногда Тодд с ужасом наблюдает за тем, как Дирк чудом не падает за борт машины. Он наконец-то усаживается рядом, тяжело дыша и неотрывно буравя взглядом пространство впереди себя.

— Ты мог бы просто выйти через дверь, Дирк.

— Я не хотел мочить ноги росой.

— Ладно. Справедливо.

И снова молчание.

— Окей. Тебе либо нужно носить колючий рождественский свитер до конца своей жизни или…

Одним раздраженным движением Тодд поворачивается к Дирку и целует, заставляя наконец-то, к облегчению, заткнуться.


End file.
